One of These Days
by Cyberwing
Summary: Popping up in a girl's bathroom right after she'd showered...Only Kakashi can pull off a stunt like that and still act like it's the most normal thing to do...[KakashiXSakura][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Revised it…cuz the grammar before suck crap

**One of These Days-Revised**

**Sakura closed her eyes and sighed blissfully…**

It was one of those days where she was able to at least enjoy a decent shower before heading into the havoc day.

Morning shower was something like coffee in her opinion, it was essential to start her day…

It was just that for most times she'd woken up late so she was forced to take a really quick one…

Another times…_he shows up…_

However, no matter what the reason was, she had to get out or she would really be late for her shift at the hospital. Stepping out of the tub and wrapping a long towel around her, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Since it was all fogged up, she wiped it with her hand, so she could inspect her face. Like many days before, she studied her face for a moment before smiling, telling herself that today a good day, that no matter what crap anyone throw at her, it will not be able to change that fact.

Running her right hand through her messy pink locks, she turned only to bump into something hard.

Knowing exactly what the object she hit was, her smile soon turned into a frown, then the frown into a snarl.

Sakura balled her hands as she looked up.

"Kakashi! Why are you doing here!" Sakura snapped, a visible vein could be seen on her-not so large-forehead.

Kakashi, being Kakashi, simply snapped the eye-catching orange book close as he gave a small shrug, as if it was a natural thing to suddenly appear in a female's bathroom, with his former student wrapped with only one towel.

"Yo."

"Don't you 'yo' me! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!" Sakura opened the door and shoved him out of the room. "Especially when I'm half-naked!"

Kakashi, without a tint of guilt on his face, lodged against the wall right outside of the doorway.

"You see…I was lost on the road of life and…"

Sakura's mind blocked his words out right after the first sentence.

You see, it wasn't the first time where Kakashi had popped out of nowhere in her apartment. It had started out being a minor thing, him showing up when she at least suspected it; like the time when she was about to go sleep on her sofa after a 20-hour operation. However, soon it evolved into him showing up when she was cooking dinner or brushing her teeth

She used to get so worked up when he'd started, scaring her to death. Typically, the incident would end with her punching him till he was half-dead. However, as years past, her mind went from "WHAT THE F IS GOING ON!" to "SH—Oh…It's Kakashi…whatever…"

Talk about desensitization…

She'd never recalled him doing this during the time where he was their sensei. In fact, it was always her who had to go look for him because he was always 'lost on his road to life', aka being late. She wasn't used to anyone, nonetheless her sensei, to drop by her place frequently.

She was flattered to say the least.

When she asked Naruto about this, the Blond looked at her as if she was insane, giving her the 'are you for real, Kakashi visiting people? That's unheard of' look while Sasuke didn't even bother to answer her question.

At the beginning, she found it disturbing…After all, who wouldn't? However, as time went by, she started looking forward at him showing up, always trying to sense her surrounding for the silver-haired ninja.

It could be said that he honed her detection senses to the extreme.

Yet, it seemed that he was getting better and better every time. She wasn't able to sense him…again…

Not bothering to hide her decency (it seemed that there was none left, who knew how long he had been hanging around), Sakura walked past him toward her bedroom, while still being wrapped in her towel.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked as she flicked her messy wet hair to the back as she dug out the clothes that she was going to wear from her closet.

"Your pair of blue jeans was on the desk." Kakashi told her while handing her the article.

Sakura half-turned and took the thing from him. Sometimes, she wondered if his sharingan could see the future. They were known to read actions before they happen, picking up subtle hints of muscle movement, not actually reading a person's mind. How Kakashi figured out what clothes she was in mood of wearing was scary. Hell, even she didn't know what she wanted to wear until she started to look through the closet.

How he could know her that well….

She swallowed as she felt him still standing behind her, suddenly getting the feeling that her throat was dry. She didn't know when she started to get affected by his close presence.

However, she just couldn't ignore him. It wasn't as if he was going to leave any moment. She should deal with this before she gets herself a heart attack.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she turned around.

As she did, Kakashi, somehow, took a strand of her hair and held onto it. She remained still when Kakashi began to bend down to the point where they were looking at each other face to face. They were so close that if one of them moves forward a little more, they would've touched each other.

Sakura pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"I wanted to see you before I go off to a mission." With his one visible eye, he looked into her jaded ones, like he was searching for something. Kakashi pulled her strand of hair toward him, playing with it gently.

Sakura forced herself to exhale; she seemed to have forgotten to breath. It was at times like these that made her nervous and excited at the same time, never knowing what her unpredictable ex-sensei would do. It would be lying to say there was no physical attraction between them.

After all, Kakashi was Kakashi, the mysterious man who had been with her since her genin days, not a very good one at that, but that was who he was. It was sad to admit, but she actually felt that he was better as a friend than a sensai. It wasn't as if he didn't know the materials well, he does. It was just…he couldn't teach properly.

However, he was someone who would be willing to die for her (she discovered that he'd cared the hard way, with him almost losing his life). He was the one who would make you feel like your intelligence had decreased with his constant lame jokes, but through it, somehow, he was able to brighten your worse days.

Plus, he had one hell of a sexy body that anyone would die for.

"--Then again, I suppose there isn't much to see anyway."

"PERVERT!" Sakura screeched as she tried to sock him in the face, her mental praise about his body was forgotten. Chuckling, Kakashi grabbed her fist and swung her body around with her own momentum so that she was trapped within his embrace, with her facing the other way and her back toward him.

"Ka…Ka…" Sakura started, she wasn't used these kinds of intimacy.

Kakashi, on the other hand, enjoyed her response.

He, being the observant, of course noticed that her mind had wondered off.

He didn't like that.

Kakashi didn't understand why he had a need to see her from time to time. He supposed that it started off as guilt; the fact that he had ignored her ever since she had became his student. However, he couldn't help but to think that Sakura was better off having the Hokage as her teacher than him. It wasn't because he didn't want to spend as much time with her. It was because most of his skills just weren't for her. She could use them forcefully, but it would waste too much of her resource in battle. And in a fight, how one allocates their reserve of chakra would make a difference between life and death.

He actually thought about getting a Jounin friend of his to train her after the Preliminary Chunnin Exam. However, it was delayed because he wanted to focus to train Sasuke. Then it was postponed due to the Sound invasion…and then Sasuke's escape to the Sound…By the time when Kakashi got to it, Sakura had gone to Tsunande-sama for tutorage.

It wasn't as if he had the right to interfere.

Therefore, he told his Jounin friend to 'never-mind'.

He started off wanting to have Sakura as his friend. Then, maybe he wasn't able to help her as a teacher; he would be a much better supportive friend. _However…_

Sakura, on the other hand, had millions of thoughts going through her mind at the same time. What the hell is going on? Why was he hugging her? Should she kick his ass or hug him back?

She could use her chakra-filled fist to punch him out of the house (literally); however, she never wanted to use brute force against those who she considered as friends.

And deep down, she really enjoyed the warm and comfort he was giving her.

She couldn't understand why Kakashi was acting this way. Something must have happened to disturb his mind. The problem was, Kakashi would only disclose only when he wants to, always the one to escape interrogation by either perversion or teleportation.

"Don't you know that if this is a hundred years ago, you would have to take full responsibility and marry me after this?" Sakura commented nonchalantly, attempting to joke but mentally slapped herself immediately after the words left her lips for saying something so stupid.

In the past, there were stricter rules in regarding the closeness a male could have with a female outside of marriage. Not to mention, Kakashi was one of those types who would run like fire was on his pants whenever he heard the word 'marriage' in context with him.

_There was neither reply nor any movement._

Just when Sakura was about to say something more, she felt Kakashi turning her around, breaking the embrace while holding her by her forearms.

For the moment, they simply looked at each other in the eyes. At that instant, the seriousness in Kakashi's eyes sent shivers up her spine, making her wanting to bolt.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She shut it, licking her lips; she tried once again only to fail.

In Kakashi's point of view, she was the cutest woman in the world; it was so much fun to get a raise out of her.

He chuckled…

…Which was probably a bad idea because her, once panicking face, turned sour…She booted him out of her apartment.

She then narrowed her eyes as she waved a finger at him. "Don't ever sneak into my house again!"

Kakashi raised his hands in defence; a certain amount of glee could be seen from his one eye. "It's not my fault that you would not get dressed before I arrived."

Sakura glared at him.

"How am I supposed to know when you are taking a shower?" Kakashi continued offhandedly.

Sakura's glare intensified.

In other words…it's her fault for taking a bath when he decides to rightfully intrude? When he knew her daily schedule to the seconds?

Any affectionate emotions that were felt before was replaced was pretty much frozen like a bucket of ice water was poured onto her.

How she would love to connect her fist with his face, but then she realized it wasn't worth it. Besides, hurting him right now would only mean more work for her later…since she would be the one having to heal him.

Therefore…

She grunted and slammed the door in his face.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, Kakashi ignored Sakura's neighbours (who had stuck their heads out to see what the commotions were all about and to get a free reality show) and walked down the flight of stairs.

Standing outside of Sakura's apartment, Kakashi put his hands into the pockets of his pants as he whistled happily.

After all, Kakashi wasn't stupid.

"_Don't you know that if we are living in ancient times, you would have to take responsibility and marry me after this?"_

At that very moment, Kakashi had actually thought about answering with a straight-forward yes…But he knew that although Sakura had said it herself, from her reaction toward his action, she wasn't ready for marriage yet. Despite that…

_It sounded promising._

However, there were things he needed to do before he could get to that stage. Therefore, he turned to his favourite, trusty, orange book…

_On how to woo a girl in a manly way…_

**Next mission: How to kiss Sakura without her punching his lights out.**

It seemed that being a so-call prodigy, Hatake Kakashi wasn't a genius after all. (Who would turn to that Icha Icha Paradise for advice anyway? Baka!)

"_Don't you know that if we are living in ancient times, you would have to take responsibility and **marry me** after this?"_

One of these days Sakura, Kakashi thought.

**One of these days, he might do just that.**

Before that day; however, Kakashi still had a long way to go.

May God bless his soul…

Well...how's it? I'm debating whether I should use this couple to for The Shinobi's Guide one-shots or to use SasukeX Sakura...X.X Tell me what you guys think lol.


End file.
